Weapon Augments
, an example of a Weapon Augment Mod.]] Syndicate point gauge representing Justice, shown half full.]] Weapon Augment Mods are special Mods that can only be acquired as offerings from Syndicates. Unlike other weapon mods, each Weapon Augment Mod is exclusive to a single particular weapon, and provides said weapon with buffs that are either better than an equivalent kind of mod for lesser mod points, or gives them unique buffs. Weapon Augments also provide a unique feature when equipped: all affinity earned by the weapon during a mission is converted into Syndicate Points that accumulate within said weapon, visible as a gauge besides the weapon's ammo counter represented by the icon of the Syndicate the Weapon Augment originated from. Once the weapon earns enough points, it unleashes a radial explosion that deals 1000 elemental damage within a 25 meter radius. The explosion also restores one of the Warframe's attributes by 25%, and provides a temporary buff to the Warframe. The specific effects are dependent on which Syndicate the Weapon Augment came from, and are different between Syndicates. The radial explosion has a 10-second cooldown time after detonation, during which the weapon will not convert any affinity into points, and all previously collected points are reset to zero. Also, only Affinity earned by the equipped weapon with the Augment is converted; while shared Affinity such as from Affinity Orbs, Challenge Rewards, casting Warframe Powers etc. are converted, Affinity from kills via Warframe Powers and other weapons do not contribute to the gauge. Finally, while the gauge can fill up even with the weapon holstered via the aforementioned shared affinity, the radial explosion effect will only initiate upon equipping the Augmented weapon. All weapon augments can be acquired by reaching Rank 4 with any Syndicate, with each mod requiring 25,000 Standing to purchase. While Weapon Augments can only be purchased from the Syndicate selling them, they can be freely traded to other players after purchase, even among those with an opposing Syndicate. Weapon Augment Effects The following are the radial explosion effects associated with each Syndicate: The radial explosion has 100% proc rates except for Blast which procs stun instead, which opens them for Counterattack Finishers. The buffs are temporary and only last 30 seconds. Note that temporary buffs take their values from the Warframe's base maximum stats and not its total, ex. a Level 30 Warframe with 1,290 total Health using Vitality affected by New Loka's Purity buff will only receive a temporary health buff of 113 (rounded up from 112.5), calculated off its base Health of 450. The instant restoration effect however uses the total amount including mods, ex. a Warframe with 1,290 total Health will have 323 Health restored upon the Purity effect initiating. List of Weapon Augment Mods Notes *Syndicate points earned by a weapon have no direct relation to Standing points, even though the affinity gained by the weapon contributes directly to Standing point gain. **There is no restriction on the use of Weapon Augment mods by different syndicates, even ones that are in opposition to each other, ex. a player wearing an Arbiters of Hexis Sigil can still use mods from The Perrin Sequence and benefit from using Sequence radial effects. *At maxed rank providing +1 Points, Weapon Augment Mods require 2000 affinity to fill their respective gauges. *Shared affinity from allies in a party contribute to Syndicate point gain, allowing players to earn points and activate the radial explosion even if they do not kill enemies. Bugs *The Justice effect from Steel Meridian Weapon Augments show during activation, however its effects deal damage. See Also *Syndicates Category:Mods Category:Update 15 Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Augmented Mods